


We're (Not) Over

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey asking a Gallagher about Ian, Prompt Fill, mhunter10 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey tried to casually ask Lip how Ian was doing in the army, but he ended up getting yelled at instead. Written for the prompt on mhunter10's tumblr: Mickey asking anyone from the Gallagher family about Ian after Ian leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're (Not) Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/gifts).



> I couldn't resist writing this up real quick. Especially after mhunter10 "dared" us to write something today. ;D

After Ian left, life went on for Mickey Milkovich. He didn't break down. He didn't kill himself. He just... kept living. If there was one thing that Mickey knew how to do it was survive.

He was able to get Ian's old job at the Kash and Grab. He didn't know _why_ he took the job, he probably could've found something that paid better, but it made him feel closer to Ian somehow. Being in the store filled him with a familiar feeling, like the redhead hadn't left him _completely_.

Mickey missed Ian. His chest hurt every time he thought about the other boy.

The Milkovich _knew_ that it was his fault that Ian was gone, he drove him to it, but at the same time he knew that he wouldn't do anything differently if he was given the choice to do it all over again. He would still marry Svetlana, and he still wouldn't have admitted his true feelings to Ian. That's just how Mickey was.

He did it to survive, and for some reason, Ian couldn't quite understand that.

Mickey hadn't talked to Ian since the day he found out that the younger boy was leaving for the army. He had no idea how Ian was doing, or if he was even still alive.

He _wanted_ to know, but he had no one to ask. There was no way that he would ask his sister, especially not now that she knew that he and Ian used to fuck. He needed to ask someone who didn't suspect that he and Ian were anything more than just acquaintances…

Mickey was snapped out of his thoughts when Lip Gallagher set a bunch of groceries onto the front counter of the Kash and Grab.

"Hey, Lip," Mickey said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

Lip raised his eyebrows. He and Mickey never talked. They were _not_ friends.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Lip growled. Mickey shrugged.

"I was just making conversation, _damn_ ," Mickey said, as he rang up all of the items that Lip wanted to buy. "That'll be $28.56."

Lip handed him the money.

Mickey avoided eye contact as he counted out Lip's change. "So, uh, Linda's been asking about Ian lately. How's he doin'?" He glanced up and frowned in surprise at the look on Lip's face.

Lip was furious. The Gallagher shook his head disbelievingly.

"Last time I saw him he was a fucking _wreck_ thanks to you," he said angrily. "So as far as I'm concerned, it's none of your fucking business how my brother is."

Mickey froze. He knew that Ian had gotten real drunk at his wedding and blabbed to Mandy about their "relationship," but he didn't know that Lip had found out about them too.

He handed Lip his change and decided to just forget about it.

Lip stomped over to the door, but hesitated right before he left. He looked back at Mickey questioningly, debating whether or not he should say anything else.

"He's been writing us letters," Lip finally answered. "I guess they found out he used a fake ID and they're sending him back soon."

Mickey's eyes widened in amazement. Before he could stop himself, a small smile twitched onto his face.

Lip frowned at Mickey, confused by his reaction. "What's your fucking deal?" he asked. "Do you actually give a shit what happens to my brother or are you just playing him?"

Mickey didn't answer. He looked down and scratched his lip with his thumb.

Lip sighed, walking right up to the counter and grabbing Mickey's shirt, violently yanking him closer and forcing Mickey to look at him.

"When my brother comes back home, you better fix him!" he yelled. "Break it off with him and make him hate you, or tell him you love him. I don't give a shit. Just get him out of this fucking depression, or I will come after you and take care of you myself!"

Lip shoved Mickey back into his seat and stomped angrily out of the door.

Mickey sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do, but Lip was right.

This thing between him and Ian wasn't over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/comment~ :D It makes me happy~
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
